


When A Man and A Woman Have Six Shots of Vodka

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Announcements, F/M, POV Second Person, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	When A Man and A Woman Have Six Shots of Vodka

"How?" His brown eyes look more bewildered than they usually do and his eyebrows are pinched into a focused expression that you have come to love over the years of studying together and sitting by his side as he tries to figure out what's wrong in his complex equations for robots you would never be able to even begin understanding. The look shifts into one of annoyance as you laugh at him, unable to stifle your giggles and snorts at his question.

"Well, Dirk, when a man and a woman have six shots of vodka--"

"No, not how like that." He sounds exasperated, but you can see the amusement hidden in the curves of his look which you think is supposed to be disapproving.

"Then how like what? I don't know what you're asking me, and it doesn't take an engineering degree to figure out how babies are made!" He's glaring at you now, and there's a sincerity behind the pointed look which makes your chest throb and your humor about your situation fade a bit.

With a hint of a smirk, he says, "It helps." Then, he runs his fingers through his hair in a nervous habit you would be an idiot not to pick up on after how long the two of you have been together, and you have to lift your hands to catch his so he'll stop, his hands warm and calloused under your soft, cold ones. He sighs. "What are we gonna do, Rox?" At your silence, he sighs again, like he was actually looking to you for an answer, like you planned this and are only now letting him in on it.

You're both quiet for longer than you would like but you can't think of anything to say other than obvious stuff like "I'm scared" or asking him what to do as if he'll know any better than you, so the two of you just stand there in not-quite-comfortable-but-not-yet-strangling silence, his hands wrapped up in yours and his eyes relaxed closed under those dumb anime shades of his that you have been trying to get him to ditch since you were thirteen. Eventually, he seems to pick up on the fact that you are dying for a conversation, because he opens his eyes all of a sudden and leans up to press a kiss to your forehead, pulling his hands away from yours to wrap his arms around your skinny waist (and oh, god, this just makes you think of how big you're gonna get). "I'll marry you, y'know..."

You pull away, staring him in the face with wide-eyes that speak of your surprise at his statement more than any words could have. His face is straight and under those shades his eyes are back to their regular cold, calculating look which lets you know that he doesn't really want to marry you and you think that hurts more than any other reaction he possibly could have had. He doesn't have to marry you just because you're knocked up and you want him to know that. "You don't have to do this alone, Roxy." The more bitter part of you, which you usually keep buried, wants to scream at him that you'd rather be alone than have a fake husband.

Instead, what you say is much more polite.

"Dirk, please... I don't want to do that. You know as well as I do that you don't want to settle down, let alone with me, and I don't want to be the couple who gets married just because I'm knocked up like that's ever a valid reason to really get married." He still looks firm in his statement, and you're starting to break down. "Please... Please don't make us that couple. I don't want to. Dirk, I _can't._ "

You don't realize that you're crying until he pulls you into a hug yet again, squeezing you like he has your whole lives and you want to stay here and you really do want to marry him but not because you're pregnant and not when you know he doesn't feel the same way. You thought it wasn't a one night stand but you were both wrong.

"Okay..." He says it quietly, and he must realize you aren't quite sure what he just said because he says, more confidently, "Okay. We won't get married. But..." He sounds much more hesitant now, more hesitant and emotional than you have possibly ever heard him, and that's a little bit terrifying for you because you are so used to him being the rock hard one and you being the baby that the thought of him really being shaken by something is a bit terrifying and you feel now more than ever that the world is ending. "I don't want to leave you alone. You don't deserve to do this alone." You sniffle and you have to stifle a sob because fuck, you are not going to be a total mess right now, one of you has to be strong and he's clearly breaking down as bad as you are, at least, on the inside.

"You have your whole life ahead of you, Strider. I don't want to take that away from you." He laughs, or maybe it's a scoff, and you pull away to look up at his face, and you feel more sincere than you have ever felt with him before which is saying something. "I mean, you're gonna get your degree in engineering like you've always planned to because you're too much of a genius to drop out of college just because of a baby, and you're gonna make millions of dollars making new computers for Apple or some shit and then you're gonna retire at 25 with your total babe Spanish model husband. You and Fernando are gonna adopt like three kids and all of them are gonna be named after phone models or something." You're actually crying now and it feels so stupid because this isn't a sad moment, this is funny and you should be laughing but all that escapes are sobs.

He's quiet for a long time, and you think he's still taking all of this in, before he laughs a little. "Fernando, huh?" You nod and laugh, wiping at your eyes and sniffing. "Well, I think that if I'm really that rich, Fernando and I can afford for you and our kid to live with us. You could have one of the twelve master bedrooms, and you could teach the kid how to swim in the giant pool in the backyard and you'd never have to work again if you didn't want to."

You laugh and sob at the same time, and one of his hands moves to your cheek. "I'm always gonna love you, Lalonde. You're always my top priority." When he kisses you, you can only cry harder until he's pulling away and you don't know what you just agreed to but whatever it is, it feels like _home._


End file.
